


He's Got an "I heart ?" written on the palm of his hand

by queenmab24601



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmab24601/pseuds/queenmab24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's soulmate tattoo is etched along his back, between his two shoulderblades. All it says is "Oh. You're Dean's brother."<br/>Which was really confusing for a long time, because he didn't even think he had brothers.<br/>And then it just became really annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Got an "I heart ?" written on the palm of his hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the Taylor Swift song " I heart ?" because I'm very bad at titles.  
> Fic is written for midam week 2014 with the prompt "awkward".  
> Also because this fandom needs more soulmate aus.

Everyone has a soulmate tattoo. Or at least, they're supposed to. It's not necessarily a romantic thing. Dean and Sam both have each other's words going up their right arms in black letters. (Sam's says "I'll protect you, Sammy". Dean's is "Okay, Dean").

But Sam also has Jess's curly handwriting in red across his left palm reading "Hey there, handsome".And Dean's got a giant handprint up near his left shoulder, outlined in red as well. It weirds them all out until they find out Castiel is mute.

All Adam has, between his two shoulderblades, in elegant red cursive, are the words "Oh. You're Dean's brother." When he was younger, it bugged the hell out of him. Because he didn't think he  _had_ brothers. And then, well, his mother died and these two dorks in a black impala drive up to his door and take him back with them. And then it's just annoying.

Because now everywhere he goes, all Adam is is the third Winchester brother. And he's compared to Dean because they look a lot alike, much more than he and Sam. (His teachers tend to compare him more to Sam because they both do well in school, but that's another issue entirely).

So Adam starts reading up on soulmate tattoos a lot. There's a lot of biological issues related to them anyway. Like where does the ink come from? Is it stored in your brain until your soulmate is born? (When the tattoo traditionally appears). But how does that explain people like Adam, who came out of the womb with their words imprinted on them?

And there's a lot of research on the tattoos. Aromantic people tend to have more black platonic writing on them than romantic ones. And people who have simple phrases like "hi" or "hey" undergo a lot of psychosomatic symptoms when their soulmates are near, like an itching or burning sensation. Adam hopes he gets a hint like that.

Because if one more person says something even remotely related to his relation to the Winchesters and then stares placidly back after his next sentence, he may go on a killing spree.

 

Michael's tattoo says "asshole". That's it. It's imprinted on his chest in scarlet jagged handwriting, and it doesn't scare him like it should.

From what he hears, his father had a small conniption when he first held him and thought: "My son's going to be a terrible terrible person."

But Michael's _not_. He helps out at home, perhaps more than he should. He makes lunches for his little brothers and helps his father and Becky with taxes and got Lucifer out of jail when he winded up there for a drug bust. So no one can quite figure out what merits his tattoo.

(Though Gabriel mutters something about a stick up Michael's ass that Michael doesn't like to think about).

And then, when Michael hears about Dean Winchester, he just  _knows_. 

Because Dean is the most foulmouthed boy in the entire highschool and he routinely calls his brother Sam "bitch" (everyone hears them in the hallways, it's not a secret) so he must say terms like that with some affection.

And then Dean starts showing up at Michael's house a lot. Michael thinks it's because he has become friends with Castiel. He's learned sign language for Cas, and shrugs nonchalantly when anyone asks about it. And Michael holds back, because he wants his first words to Dean to mean a lot.

But then he comes into the living room one day, and Castiel is fitting his hand to a mark on Dean's bare chest, and Michael freezes and walks out, blushing furiously.

And because Becky, wonderful stepmother that she is, is a tad bit weird, she throws a party about it.

 

Adam is at a party at the Novak's home that Cas's mother is throwing because Dean and Cas have  _finally_ become a couple. (Please. Like Adam and Sam haven't known for ages). When it happens. Or well, technically part of it happens before.

Adam is driving his truck to the party alone. Because he's happy for Dean, really, but he doesn't need a reminder that both of his brothers have found their soulmates, when a black sports car cuts him off on the highway.

"What the fuck?" Adam asks. He leans out the window and yells, loud enough for the jerk speeding away to hear, "Asshole!"

And he thinks that's the end of that until he arrives at the house, and long legged  _sin_ is stepping out of that sports car. The driver is a tall dark haired man, with caramel covered skin and dark eyes that look sad.

"Oh, fuck." Adam says. He gets out of the truck. "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know you lived here. But to be fair, you did cut me off back there. Which was a total dick head move by the way, I don't care how happy you are for Dean and Cas. So. Yeah. Are you one of the Novak brothers?"

The driver is staring at him with wide eyes, carrying a cake (probably for Dean and Cas now that Adam reflects) in both hands.

"Hello?" Adam asks.

"Oh." The driver says. "You're Dean's brother."

And that's just about when Adam's heart stops.

 

Michael approaches Adam (that is his name, he learned from Gabriel, who just stared at Michael suspiciously when he asked) later at the party. Mostly because Adam ran straight into the house after Michael ruined his first words.

("Oh. You're Dean's brother"? Couldn't he have thought of  _anything_ better?)

"Adam." Michael says. "I am sorry for cutting you off in traffic." Becky had been frantic about making sure they had a cake. Frantic. "And for ruining what I think is your soulmate tattoo. At least, I hope that is your soulmate tattoo. If not, this would be very awkward." This is more than Michael has said to a single individual in months. "Oh. And Also, I am not technically one of the 'Novak brothers'. My last name is Milton. Like Gabriel, Raphael, and Lucifer. Castiel is my stepbrother."

Adam stiffens. "You didn't ruin it." He runs a hand through his hair. "Actually, I sort of expected a lot worse."

"Oh." The two stand next to one another for a moment that goes on too long, acutely aware of the other's twitching and general discomfort. 

"Would you like to sit?" Michael offers eventually. "And talk, I suppose."

"Yeah." Adam says. "That would be nice."

And everyone else pretty much agrees that from then on, they are never seen apart. 

(P.S. At their wedding day, Adam whispers "asshole" into Michael's ear when they exchange rings. Everyone who's not in the know is very confused. But Michael's smile is the brightest his have ever been).


End file.
